1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for helping ensure that a user of a computer is properly positioned to view a monitor, and more particularly, to systems and methods for helping ensure that a user of a computer is set up to optimally view the computer monitor under optimal conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem of many computer users is that they often sit too close to the computer monitor. This is especially true of young children. It is well known that if one sits too close to the computer monitor, the eye will intently focus on what is many times a stationary image. This can lead to eyestrain.
Additionally, many users sit too long in front of a computer without taking a break. This is true for many workers who must operate a computer for almost the entire work day. It is often difficult to ascertain when one has spent too much time in front of a computer without taking a break. Additionally, many times the lighting in the room where the computer is located may not be optimal. This may lead to glare and other problems that also result in eyestrain.
Recent medical literature clearly shows an increase in eyestrain-related problems, especially in children. Use of computers is rapidly growing among children and improper use of computers is thought to be a contributing factor to the increase in eyestrain related problems in children.